Electromechanical and electrohydraulic clutch actuating systems are known, for example, for clutch by wire (CBW) applications. Actuators of the respective different type (electromechanical/electrohydraulic) are used specifically for this, which have in each case, drive systems adapted to the actuator. This requires appropriate effort for development but also in other areas, such as for example, design, production, parts support, parts management, or warehousing.
In hybrid vehicles, an internal combustion engine and an electric drive motor are frequently provided to propel the hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle may be propelled either only by the internal combustion engine, only by the electric drive motor, or by both. In order to start the internal combustion engine during purely electric driving operation or to couple it to the drivetrain, a clutch device is provided which includes an electric actuator, for example, an eddy current brake. The eddy current brake includes an electrically conductive brake region, for example a metal disk, which is movable in a controllable magnetic field, which is producible by a coil. As the magnetic disk moves in the magnetic field voltages are produced in it by induction, resulting in eddy currents, which in turn produce magnetic currents of their own contrary to the external magnetic field, which slow down the electrically conductive area. This sets the torque characteristic curve of the clutch.
Such a clutch with electric actuator is disclosed in DE 10 2012 222 830 A1.
Such a clutch with eddy current brake is disclosed in German patent application DE 10 2013 223 044.3. The eddy current brake there has a central coil, and the special construction, in which the coil is positioned opposite only one lateral face of the metal brake disk, provides for a very space-saving configuration of the coil arrangement and at the same time a large effective eddy current area.
The inventors have undertaken the task of increasing the reliability of the clutch device of the prior art.